Spider-Man: The Animated Series
Spider-Man fue una de las series de televisión estadounidenses protagonizadas por el superhéroe Spider-Man propiedad de Marvel Cómics. La serie se compuso de 65 episodios, que se emitieron originalmente entre los días 19/11/1994 y 31/01/1998; haciendo de esta la serie más extensa de Spider-Man hasta la fecha. La serie fue escrita por John Semper Jr. y producida por Marvel Films Animation. Esta serie animada es considerada la más exitosa de Spider-Man. En los episodios con doblaje para hispanoamérica se le llamo "Spider-Man" y no "Hombre Araña"; mientras que en España se le llamo "Spider-Man", pronunciado literalmente debido a un concepto cultural ya que se le conocía así desde el año 1969. Argumento La serie se basa en la vida de Peter Parker, después de convertirse en Spider-Man. En la serie también se desarrolla su vida amorosa con Mary Jane Watson, así como la relación de Spider-Man con la prensa. La primera temporada se basa sobre todo en la presentación de adversarios clásicos del trepa-muros, como el Lizard, Mysterio o el Doctor Octopus. Un hecho destacable es la aparición del simbionte alienígena que le daría temporalmente a Peter Parker un traje negro, que rechazaría y después se uniría a Eddie Brock formando a Venom, uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que Spider-Man logró vencer. thumb|300 px|Spider-Man con seis brazos Durante la segunda temporada el tema fundamental es la Pesadilla Neogenética que amenaza en convertir a Spider-Man en un Monstruo Araña (Spiderfreak), también aparecen grupos, como Seis Siniestros, (pero esta formación compuesta por Rhino, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion y Chameleon); o los X-Men, con la formación sacada de la serie animada del mismo nombre. También aparecen más personajes de Marvel, como Punisher o Blade. También aparece Vulture, un personaje que forma parte de los Seis Siniestros en la quinta temporada, el cual involuntariamente curaría a Spider-Man de su enfermedad. Durante la tercera temporada hay más personajes complejos y enemigos más difíciles como Green Goblin, metiendo a Spider-Man en situaciones más complejas. Aparecen Doctor Strange, Iron Man y Daredevil y cabe destacar las apariciones de Madame Web. También Venom regresa para vencer a Spider-Man y Carnage. La temporada concluye con la desaparición de Mary Jane. La cuarta temporada inicia con una persona que encuentra el acelerador de dilatación temporal que accidentalmente cae en la dimensión de Spider-Man y lo lleva a una casa de antigüedades. Para intentar mostrarle como funciona al comprador de la casa de antigüedades, lo empieza a manipular y abre un portal. Cuando Spider-Man lo consigue aparece Hobgoblin que se apodera del mismo. Al notar que le faltaba energía Hobgoblin acude al edificio de Kingpin para conseguir la misma. Después de una lucha entre el Duende Verde y Hobgoblin, el Duende Verde logra apoderarse del acelerador, que lo mejora y al transportarse dimensionalmente descubre la identidad secreta de Spider-Man, secuestra a Mary Jane y la lleva al Puente de Brooklyn, desafiando a Spider-Man. En medio de la pelea, Mary Jane cae del puente y, en un fallido intento de salvarla por parte de Spider-Man, el acelerador que pierde el Duende Verde en la pelea abre un portal transportando a Mary Jane a otra dimensión antes que Duende Verde la pueda atrapar. Es uno de los momentos más dramáticos en toda la trayectoria del Spider-Man. Peter se enfurece en tal extremo que se termina peleando con Green Goblin. La desaparición de Norman Osborn es percatado por Harry Osborn, quien culpa a Spider-Man de lo ocurrido. Para la quinta temporada adaptan grandes historias de los cómics Marvel para acabar con la serie. Primero, la saga de los Seis Guerreros Olvidados, que se prolonga durante varios episodios, en la que Peter Parker descubre el pasado de su familia. En esta saga sobresale la historia de Estados Unidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los planes de Red Skull para vencer a los Estados Unidos. Además, aparecen de nuevo los Seis Villanos, pero con el Buitre entre sus filas, para lograr capturar el arma secreta de Red Skull. También aparecen en el Captain America y Red Skull, así como la creación de Electro. Después vendría la boda de Peter con Mary Jane, el cual sería interrumpido por varios villanos, en especial El Duende verde con la identidad de Harry Osborn. Pero el clon de Mary Jane es inestable y muere. Después vendrá una adaptación reducida del evento Secret Wars. Se diferencia de los cómics en que Beyonder toma a villanos distintos. Estos son Red Skull y Alister Smith, manteniendo a Doctor Octopus, Doctor Doom y Lizard. Por su parte, Spider-Man elige como héroes a los Cuatro Fantásticos (en la versión del cómic sólo van tres integrantes, la Mujer Invisible se queda porqué está embarazada de su segundo hijo), Iron Man (en los cómics, War Machine es quien va en el lugar de Tony), Storm (en la versión del cómic acuden todos los X-Men, excepto Kitty Pryde) y Capitan America. Más tarde se les unirían el Lagarto (con la mente consciente de Connors dominando la transformación) y Black Cat (reemplasando, de cierta forma, a Hulk y She-Hulk respectivamente) y un hecho importante es el intento del Doctor Doom por vencer a Beyonder y ganar la omnipotencia. Además, en la serie el líder del grupo es Spider-Man y no el Capitán América. Finalmente, se haría alusión a la infame saga de los clones, pero en su lugar presentando a distintas contrapartes de Spider-Man provenientes de diferentes universos en lugar de clones. Estos era: * Un Peter Paker/Armor Spider-Man: Él es millonario en su realidad de origen y no tiene identidad secreta, en su mundo todos conocen su identidad, siendo reconocido como un gran hombre y héroe. Viste el traje armadura utilizado por el Spider-Man del universo principal originalmente solo durante el cómic Web of Spider-Man #100 (Mayo, 1993). Durante su aparición se muestra que esta comprometido con Gwen Stacy en su propia dimensión. * Spider-Man de Seis Brazos * Spider-Man con Brazos de Octobot * Scarlet-Spider * Spider-Man (actor) Primero son enviados a la realidad de Scarlet-Spider, en la que el Spider-Man original de esa realidad fue contagiado con el simbionte de Carnage. thumb|300 px|Spider-Man con [[Stan Lee (Tierra-1218)|Stan Lee en el episodio final.]] Tras esto, viaja a la realidad de Armor Spider-Man, donde Spider-Man Carnage sigue intentando destruir a todas las realidades y se alía con Wilson Fisk, el abogado de Spider-Man en esta realidad. Después gracias a que Spider-Man ve que su yo millonario no ha cometido errores, piensa que solo alguien podría ayudarlo y ese es el Benjamin Parker de ese mundo, que todavía esta vivo. Tras ayudar con su ayuda al Peter Parker original del universo de Scarlet-Spider, este ultimo se sacrifica para destruir al simbionte maligno que lo controlaba. Tras esto, Spider-Man viaja a la realidad del Spider-Man actor donde conoce a Stan Lee (creador de Spider-Man) con quien charla un poco. Finaliza la serie viajando junto con Madame Web a través de un extraño pasaje para iniciar la búsqueda de la verdadera Mary Jane. Episodios Temporada 1 En el Doblaje para latinoamérica hubo un error, debido a que es Hobgoblin, el que aparece en los episodios 11 y 12 y no el Duende Verde. Temporada 2 Neogenic Nightmare (Pesadilla Neogenética) En el Doblaje para latinoamérica hubo un error, debido a que el episodio 11 se llama "Lápida del Tiempo (Primera Parte)", el siguiente "Estragos del Tiempo", no lo nombran "Lápida del Tiempo (Segunda Parte)". Temporada 3 Sins of the Fathers (Pecados de los Padres) Carnage se llama Masacre en España, pero Venom se llama Venom y no Veneno. Temporada 4 Partners in Danger (Compañeros en Peligro) Temporada 5 En vez de llamar "Hydro-Man" al villano de los episodios 59 y 60, lo nombran Hombre Agua. Temporada inedita thumb|250 px En la quinta temporada, Spider-Man demostraba luchando junto a los Seis Guerreros americanos que era superhéroe más valeroso de la historia; durante la Guerra Secreta había manifestado que era el mejor héroe de todo el Universo Marvel; y derrotando a "Spider-Carnage" había conseguido hacer patente que era el superhéroe definitivo de toda la existencia. Spider-Man había dejado atrás la auto-compasión y se plantaba ante Stan Lee para hacerle ver que el trepa-muros había superado a su creador. Aún así, ¿cómo continuarían sus aventuras si hubiese habido una sexta temporada? John Semper pensaba que tras terminar los 65 capítulos contratados se iba a ampliar la serie un par de temporadas más, por lo que dejó una trama abierta. Si hubiese continuado la serie, Spider-Man hubiese viajado en primer lugar a diferentes épocas históricas en busca de Mary Jane. Entre ellas, destacarían la Inglaterra Victoriana, donde "Jack el Destripador" sería Carnage (en la serie), fragmentos de la historia de Estados Unidos y de la vida de Peter Parker. Tras rescatar a Mary Jane regresarían al presente. Richard Fisk habría aumentado su poder e influencias y delinquiría vestido como la Rosa. Por otro lado, Ned Leeds acapararía más protagonismo y se recuperarían a Venom y Carnage como personajes regulares (Venom posiblemente se hubiera vuelto un nuevo aliado de Spiderman tal como en los cómics). Y esto son sólo conjeturas: si Mary Jane hubiese regresado, ¿volvería también el Duende Verde? ¿Se hubiese repetido la boda? Sin película de James Cameron que lo impidiera, ¿aparecería el Hombre de Arena? Creación Stan Lee, Avi Arad y Bill Kerstetter fueron los productores ejecutivos de la serie. Stan Lee, como uno de los creadores originales de Spider-Man, tenía bastante interés en ver a Spider-man retratado fielmente de los cómics. Lee afirmó comprobar "cada premisa, cada esquema, cada guión, cada ficha de modelo, cada guión gráfico, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la creación de la serie". Para asegurar que las historias se contaban fielmente, Lee y el productor John Semper reclutaron a escritores que tenían experiencia en cómics para que trabajaran en los guiones, entre ellos estaban Gerry Conway y Marv Wolfman. El productor Bob Richardson deseaba darle a la serie una "sensación contemporánea de acción en vivo" mediante la fusión de CGI y animación tradicional. Richardson describió que el resultado seria más como "NYPD Blue que Los Pitufos". Una de las obligaciones de trabajar con Fox fue hacer a la serie con una connotación educativa, introduciendo cuestiones de peso que pudieran resolverse que fueran apropiadas para los niños. Semper argumenta que Spider-Man es más que un experto en esto, porque la serie tiene lugar en el mundo real de Nueva York, por lo que es capaz de hacer frente a problemas "más cerca de casa". Animación Para reproducir fondos al estilo de Nueva York los ilustradores realizaron una gran cantidad de investigación visual, usando archivos de fotos desde arriba de Nueva York, en particular tejados. Los mapas fueron consultados para las referencias y los edificios fueron reproducidos fielmente. De hecho se ha informado que cuando la célula de animación que representa a Pan Am Building de Manhattan fueron desechadas después de estar completa, debido a que el personal artístico con sede en California aprendió que el prominente edificio de Midtown había conseguido una nueva apariencia final que la que tenia un año antes cuando comenzaron recrearlo. El personal de animación fue dirigido para poblar la ciudad con coches y multitudes de personas en el nivel de las calles. Semper creía que esa fue una de las limitaciones de los proyectos animados de Spider-Man anteriores. Originalmente Marvel Films planeó hacer fondos completamente en CGI mientras Spider-Man se balanceaba con sus telarañas alrededor de Nueva York, sin embargo, debido a restricciones presupuestarias se vieron obligados a utilizar animación tradicional basada en células de animación, mientras que de vez en cuando utilizaban fondos creados en animación CGI. Censura En el año 1994 una dura censura se aplicaba por Fox, porque ciertos programas como los Power Rangers en algunos países estaban siendo baneados por violencia excesiva. Así que en un intento por hacer de Spider-Man: The Animated Series tan políticamente correcta como fuera posible, los productores de la serie fueron instruidos para cumplir con su extensa lista de requisitos. Entre las restricciones notables estuvieron: * No mencionar "Muerte", "Morir", "Matar" u otras palabras con una fuerte connotación negativa. La palabra muerte debía ser evitada, lo que lleva a Semper falda en torno al tema, matando a personajes fuera de escena o en formas poco realistas, y las palabras "destruir" y "destrucción" fueron empleadas con frecuencia como sus sinónimos. Por ejemplo: ** Mary Jane y Green Goblin caen a través de un portal interdimensional en lugar de caer a una muerte fatal segura. ** Se afirma que la familia de Punisher quedó "atrapada en un fuego cruzado entre pandillas rivales", y lo mismo se aplica a la esposa de Destroyer y el tío Ben de Peter Parker. ** En un momento, cuando Green Goblin regresa después de perecer aparentemente, Spider-Man dice: "¡¿Tú?! Pero pensé que estabas--" y Green Goblin lo interrumpe con: "No lo estoy... pero pronto tu lo estarás!" ** Carnage en lugar de asesinar a sus víctimas les drena su "fuerza vital". ** Cuando Spider-Man y Mary Jane Watson se enfrentan a Hydro-Man en el tercer episodio de la segunda Temporada 2 por última vez, Hydro-Man se vaporiza cuando toca tierra caliente, y nunca reaparece. ** Debido a la estructura del ADN inestable de los clones de Mary Jane Watson e Hydro-Man, se "vaporizan" al morir. ** El Spider-Carnage de la realidad alternativa se suicida saltando en un portal dimensional inestable. ** Muchos otros personajes fueron implicados como haber muerto en explosiones o fuera de escena. * Las pistolas realistas no estaban permitidas, y ningún arma de fuego debía disparar balas, así que en vez disparaban rayos láser complementadas con efectos de sonido "futuristas". A menudo, esto dio lugar a escenas absurdas en las que policías ordinarios ejercían extrañas pistolas futuristas. Sin embargo, en el noveno episodio de la Temporada 3, el hijo de Robbie Robertson Randy tiene una pistola de aspecto real en su escritorio, aunque nunca es disparada en ninguna escena. * A Spider-Man no se le permitía golpear a nadie con sus puños, con una excepción en el episodio "The Spot" en el que utiliza su sentido arácnido para guiar un puñetazo a través de un portal dimensional y noquear a Spot. * Sin vidrios destruidos. Sin embargo, en el episodio "Cat", cuando Spider-Man y Doc Ock batallaban en la casa de Felicia y Anastasia Hardy, Ock rompió accidentalmente una ventana de cristal con uno de sus tentáculos. * No se aceptaba ninguna situación que mostraba a niños en peligro. * Ningún vampiros se permitía en la serie. Esto creó complicaciones con el uso de los personajes Morbius el vampiro viviente y Blade el cazavampiros. En consecuencia, Morbius sólo drena a sus víctimas a través de ventosas en sus manos, en lugar de al morderlo en el cuello al estilo tradicional de los vampiros, y en lugar de sangre, su sustento es referido sólo como "plasma". En una nota más divertida, Semper afirma que también incluyeron notas personales específicas de los sensores tales como "Cuando Spider-Man aterrice en las azoteas, asegurarse de que no dañe a ninguna paloma". Disponibilidad Spider-Man fue uno de los programas más populares de Fox Kids, ocupando los primeros puestos en rating e incluso por encima de otros éxitos como Power Rangers, Digimon y X-Men. Incluso después de que la serie terminara, todavía tenía un gran impacto en la industria del entretenimiento, impulsando las ventas del innumerable merchandising y popularidad de Spider-Man. A pesar de que esta serie en particular se había producido hacia más de una década, el éxito de las películas Spider-Man y Spider-Man 2 había despertado más interés en los nuevos fans, lo que permitió que se emita de forma continua en reposiciones gracias a su nuevo propietario: The Walt Disney Company. Cabe destacar que la re-emisión de los episodios esta vez fue en su orden cronológico y no en las fechas de emisión originales de Fox. Por lo tanto, las repeticiones son todas en el orden correcto. Ciertos episodios seleccionados han sido previamente publicados en DVD por Magnavision Home Video. Aclamación crítica El escritor y productor John Semper Jr. ganó un Premio Annie en el año 1995 por "Mejor Logro Individual para Escribir en el Campo de la Animación" por el episodio "Day of the Chameleon". Spider-Man: The Animated Series fue nominada para un Premio Imagen en el año 1996 por "Mejor Serie/Especial de Animación/Acción/Drama Juvenil o Infantil". Spider-Man: The Animated Series fue la serie de animación de mayor éxito en Alemania, Portugal y España. En el Reino Unido los episodios de estreno promediaron 2,5 millones de espectadores. A principios del año 1996, el programa fue emitido en Hong Kong, Indonesia, Filipinas, Australia, Israel, México, Rusia, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Dinamarca y Sudáfrica, y se convirtió en un éxito en todos esos países. Curiosidades * Esta producción presenta la primera aparición de Hobgoblin, Venom y Carnage en una serie animada de Spider-Man. * La serie carece notablemente de algún episodio origen desde el principio para explicar cómo Spider-Man obtuvo sus poderes. Esto se hizo porque se esperaba que la serie se estrenará junto al largometraje de Spider-Man en el año 1994, escrita por James Cameron. El guión de la película incluye una historia de origen y, para evitar la redundancia, en la serie animada no lo incluyeron. En parte para compensar esto, el episodio de la Temporada 3 "Make a Wish" contiene una secuencia extendida en la que Spider-Man relata su origen en detalle. * La película de Cameron fue pensada para presentar como enemigos a los super-villanos Electro y Sandman, y así como resultado, fueron completamente excluidos de los planes para la serie. Cuando la película finalmente no se concretó, Electro estuvo incluido más tarde en uno de los episodios, pero Sandman permanecería como uno de los miembros más prominentes de la galería de villanos de Spider-Man que no aparecería en la serie animada. * En el episodio "The Alien Costume Part 2", después de adquirir un traje que cambia de forma, Peter Parker sugiere que él se ve como el "chico de Aerosmith". Joe Perry, guitarrista principal de la banda Aerosmith, fue precisamente quien compuso el tema musical de apertura para la serie. * Los títulos de los episodios de "Secret Wars" (EP. 61 EP. 62, EP. 63) y "I Really, Really Hate Clones" son referencias a los argumentos del evento "Secret Wars" y a la infame "Saga Spider-Clon" que se publicaron a través de los cómics. * Fox emitió al aire el episodio EP. 01, "Night of the Lizard", meses antes de que los otros episodios de la Temporada 1, como una presentación especial de adelanto. * En los comics, los Seis Villanos (Insidious Six) originalmente se llaman los Seis Siniestros. * De los seis miembros de la Seis Villanos, sólo dos de los miembros originales de los Seis Siniestros permanecieron en la lista del equipo: Doctor Octopus y Mysterio. Shocker, Chameleon, Scorpion y Rhino sustituyen a los miembros ausentes de los Seis Siniestros - Sandman (que no aparece en la serie en absoluto), Electro (llamado Max Dillon en los cómics, pero aparece en la quinta temporada como Reinholt Kragov, el hermanastro de Chamaleon y el hijo de Cráneo Rojo para la serie), Vulture (que se une a los Seis para tomar el lugar de Mysterio en la quinta temporada) y Kraven el cazador (el medio hermano del camaleón en los cómics). * El elenco de la X-Men: La Serie Animada fueron trasladados a Los Ángeles desde Canadá para sus respectivos papeles en el episodio de la Temporada 2 "The Mutant Agenda". * El personaje Lewald que apareció en el episodio "The Mutant Agenda" de la Temporada 2, es el nombre del editor de historia de X-Men: La Serie Animada (Eric Lewald). * El episodio de la La Temporada 2 "Blade the Vampire Hunter", que originalmente fue presentado el día 03/02/1996, marca la primera aparición de Whistler, el mentor de Blade. * En la versión original en idioma inglés del episodio "Sting of Scorpion", Spider-Man le explica a Jameson que si Scorpion abre un reactor nuclear destruirá toda la ciudad. Y cuando Jameson le pregunta cómo sabe esto, Spider-Man dice: "What do I look like? The Tick?!" ("¿A qué me parezco? ¡¿La Garrapata?!"). Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo al protagonista de la serie parodia de superhéroes, que se emitía por el canal Fox Kids en el mismo período que la serie de Spider-Man. * La voz del personaje Madame Web es interpretado por la esposa de Stan Lee, Joan Lee. * En el segundo episodio de la Temporada 2 "Make a Wish", la niña llamada Tiana le pregunta a Spider-Man si él en realidad proviene de un planeta moribundo cuyos padres lo enviaron siendo un bebé en una pequeña nave espacial, refiriéndose claramente al personaje Superman propiedad de DC Comics. El episodio se basa muy ligeramente en la historia "The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man", presente en The Amazing Spider-Man #248 (1984). * Después de los ataques terroristas del día 11/09/2001, ABC Family editó fuertemente el episodio "Day of the Chameleon" para eliminar los edificios del World Trade Center, partes del horizonte de Nueva York, y un helicóptero que se estrelló contra un edificio, explotar y caer al suelo a continuación, entre otras escenas. Esto resultó en que la primera escena queda prácticamente imposible comprender como se pretendía originalmente. El diálogo fue re-establecido para que coincida con la nueva versión más corta. Algunos de los créditos de producción del episodio también faltan, debido a que aparecían en la pantalla durante el metraje omitido. También quitaron los dos últimos episodios de la segunda temporada, ya que uno de estos mostraba a los dos edificios. * Versiones sindicadas del episodio piloto "Night of the Lizard", omiten una secuencia en la que Lizard golpea accidentalmente a su esposa con su cola al girarse repentinamente. * Fox transmitió originalmente muchas de las temporadas fuera de orden. * El plan original de serie nunca incluyó al Green Goblin, Norman Osborn originalmente iba a convertirse en Hobgoblin, hasta que la idea fue desechada por intervención de Stan Lee. * La tía May originalmente en la serie iba a tener un gato mascota llamado Warren. * En la serie en su idioma original en idioma inglés, la actriz de voz Julie Bennett reemplazó a Linda Gray como la tía May, después del fallecimiento de Linda. * La serie utiliza un novedoso sistema de un gran arco argumental para cada temporada, desarrollado por John Semper. Como resultado, cada uno de los 65 episodios individuales (comenzando a partir de la Temporada 2) aparecieron llamados como "capítulos" antes del titulo. * Martin Landau fue el actor de voz para Scorpion en la versión original en idioma inglés, pero después de ganar un premio Oscar ya no estuvo disponible para los episodios más tarde, y fue reemplazado por Richard Moll, que algunos fans encontraron mejor para asumir el papel de Scorpion. *Stan Lee hace una aparición al final de la serie, cuando Spider-Man es transportado a una Tierra alternativa, donde él es un personaje de ficción, para agradecerle a Stan por crearlo. * Los actores de voz más tarde se reunieron para repetir sus papeles respectivos para el paseo de Spider-Man en el parque temático de Universal Studios "Islands of Adventure" en Orlando, Florida. en:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Categoría:Series de Televisión Categoría:Spider Man